


Avengers in Iso

by HazelMoonlight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Compound, Fluff, Fun, Instagram, Isolation, NUFF SAID, No Snap, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelMoonlight/pseuds/HazelMoonlight
Summary: The Avengers on Social Media in ISO, nuff said.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if "ISO" is an Australian word, because I said it to my US friend and she didn't know what it meant. So please let me know if I need to change it.

Peter Stark was not a happy camper. The Mayor of New York had issued a stay at home order and his dad shipped focused them to the Avenger’s compound before Peter knew what was going on.

He understood but that didn’t mean he liked it. Most of the Avengers were going to be too. Nick had ordered all of the Avengers to the compound a few weeks before to Self-Isolate until they knew what was happening with the Virus, but when the Stay-At-Home order was placed over the state he ordered all “Important Stakeholders” to the compound which included him, his dad, Pepper, Happy and Maria Hill.

They were leaving as soon as his dad was off the phone the phone with the president. _What that man would want he had no idea_.

“Yes Mr. President I will follow your example and use social media to keep everyone at home, but I do think a proper plan is needed…Not my concern, sure thing… see you in a few months… Thank you” said Tony.

Tony turned to Peter and “Well…That went nicely,” he rubbed his face tiredly, “Our _esteemed leader_ thinks that the only way people will stay home is his celebrities ‘ _make an example_ ’. So we’ll will be insta-twitting to the world.”

Peter laughed at his father’s blatant misuse of social media words.

“Tony, we have to get people to understand this virus is no joke, its already killed 30,000 people and the numbers are climbing every day.” Pepper said, she was packing up her CEO work so she could run SI from the compound. The tower was closing after today, with all Stark employee’s instructed to work from home until further notice at full pay.

“Come bud, you’re driving” Tony said, throwing Peter the keys.

They got into Tony’s Audi e-Tron and started the 4-hour drive upstate.

Tony sat down and started an Instagram story, “What up Instagram, Iron-Fam here,” he said, pointing the camera to Pepper and Peter. “First things first don’t Instagram and drive, which is why I am Instagraming instead of Peter. Second, with the Corona Virus coming to the US I ask that everyone do their part and stay home, us Avengers will be isolating upstate and will help keep you entertained so watch our socials. And Third, I am making every essential worker in the world an honorary Avengers. Thank you to all the doctors, nurses, EMT’s, pharmacist, shop keepers, delivery person and all the other people that are working so we don’t have too. Please stay home, and if you feel sick, isolate and get tested.”

The drive didn’t take too long and soon Tony was explaining to all the Avengers the President’s social media idea. All they could do was go allow with it. Wasn’t like they had anything to do for the next few months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an image you would like me to do please share. I am running out of ideas and photos to use.

"Pete, I think we need to speak about you commenting on your own photos." Tony said. He son was very strange when it came to Spider-man on social media. 

"But dad, its the person cover. Spider-Man acts embarrassed about a photo. No one will think he posted it himself" Peter grinned. 

\


	3. Chapter 3




	4. #FosterinQuarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @PBStark, Insta Story #FosterinQuarantine


	5. #AvengersCookinginISO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @PBStark, #AvengersCookinginISO

**Peter:** What up my fellow ISO peeps!! As you have been watching myself and the Avengers are staying home together and Tony Stark thought it would be a good idea to show you what we do to pass the time. When I'm not home schooling, or Pepper Pott's isn't working from home we are cooking together and working out together but I think that will be another story.   
Tonight we will cooking a few dishes and I will be sharing Tony's own recipes passed down from Nonna Stark herself.   
Remember to tag #AvengersCookinginISO for us to see what you have done. Wipe up for each receipt when you see something you like. 

Remember to stay indoor's all, and if you do have to go out please wear a mask. Stay Safe!!!


	6. That #AvengerGymLife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @TStark, #AvengerGymLife

**Pepper:** Hello Fam. I have taken over Tony's story for a little bit. Mainly because Tony doesn't do the gym and any one who is attracted to men will thank me.

 **Tony:** Also because she thinks I won't give up the goods. 

**Pepper:** P.S. Please stay home and stay as active as possible. Working out is great for your body and for your mental health. 

**Pepper:** Did you really think I would show you my son half naked. He is 16!!

**Pepper:** Please stay healthy and thank you to all the front line workers keeping America safe. 


End file.
